Returned
by HistoricalCouples28
Summary: An old face returns to Holby


**Friday 7, November 2008**

**Katie Wood **

**8A**

**Returned**

I walk down the busy hallway of the hectic hospital. I pass by Marilyn's office. I don't want to talk to her but I have to, she requested to see me. As soon as I walk by, I hear that familiar voice.

"Dr. Katie Wood! Come to my office immediately!"

"Coming,"

I open the office door,

"Yes, Ms. Fox. Is there anything you want?"

"I would like to discuss the attitude that is going on between yourself and the other members of the staff towards Mr. Jordan and me."

"I'm sorry but I have no idea what you talking about."

"Don't lie to me, Katie. The tension and attitude towards me and Mr. Jordan is unnecessary and unbelievable! I think that it is uncalled for and is not needed. I would like to know why there is such a tension going around this hospital."

"Look Marilyn, I will try to put it to you in the best way I can think of. I really don't care about what you think and anyway as for the reason why there is such an atmosphere in this hospital, you should know.

"Watch your mouth!"

"No! Why should I watch it? It's the truth. And if you don't know why then you know so much! You get rid of Maggie. And as soon as she leaves you can't wait to get her a replacement, then you waltz back into this department as if nothing has happened while we are still getting over the fact that you have just gotten rid of one of our finest doctors this hospital has ever had!"

"Now listen here, Dr. Wood! This has nothing to do with Mr. Jordan or me!

"That's not true. You're the one responsible for this! You believed Simon even though he had no evidence that Maggie didn't order the test. When you decided to suspend Charlie, Simon told you that he did loose the notes but you still decided to go ahead with the court case and put Maggie's job in jeopardy.

"But she didn't have anything to prove that she did order the test."

"But, you straight away assumed that she was lying and that Simon was telling the truth even though it was Simon's first few days at Holby."

"Yes, but still she forgot to order the test and with her negligence she put a patient's life at risk!"

"You're unbelievable! Like I said before, she would never risk a patient's life and you know it!"

Just then the office door was pushed open so hard and in came Adam. He had over heard what Marilyn had said about Maggie and he looked very angry indeed.

Marilyn turned around and noticed Adam.

"Dr. Truman is there anything you need?"

"Actually yes, there is. I've been listening to the conversation outside to know that you are the most insensitive person I have ever known. You put this hospital at risk because of your lies. You know as well as I do that Maggie would never lie and she would never neglect her patients."

"Listen, Dr. Truman Dr. Coldwell put a patient's life at risk because she lost the notes and she did not order the required tests."

"That's ridiculous! We all know that she did order the test. Plus we all know that you were the one who was lying along with Simon. We saw the notes."

"The notes might have been forged?"

"Oh come on, Marilyn! Those notes were in Simon's handwriting. Everyone at the trial saw them. You forced Zoe; no you blackmailed her into giving you the notes."

"That's right. Zoe told us during the trial what really happened but you kept interrupting trying to tell the judge that she was the one who was lying while it was you and Simon all along." I told her backing Adam up.

"And anyway wasn't it you the one who told us that you wanted this department to be the best Emergency Department in Holby? You told us that you didn't want any problems for this hospital but then you go and lie and blame Maggie. You don't even care about this hospital or the staff. All you care about is yourself!"

Marilyn turned to me and gave me a glare.

"I do not like your tone, Dr. Wood!"

"Well she's right; you only care about yourself and do not have the best interests for this department. Like Katie said before, you're the reason why Maggie decided to leave. She left because you stood by Simon all through the court case when in fact; you knew all along that it was Simon who was lying. She leaves and you can't wait to get her a replacement then you come back here as if nothing has happen over the past year and you expect us to get along with Nick and just forget about what you have done?" Adam replied as he backed me up.

When Adam had finished, we both expected Marilyn to react to it but all we got from her was stern look.

The two of us left the office and headed straight back down to reception where Tess, Noel and Abs stood there waiting to here how it went.

We all knew that if Marilyn stayed things would get even worse for Holby. All we could do now was hope that either Marilyn resigned for good or she'd realize that what she did was a huge mistake. 


End file.
